


Brenda/Sharon Advent 2015

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Advent Calendar, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets for my 2015 Brenda/Sharon advent calendar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unexpected mistletoe (from maxwellsmommy on tumblr!)

“It used to be a Christmas party.” Provenza groused, “there’s a Christmas tree, there’s egg nog, all the decorations are red and green. It’s a Christmas party they just don’t say Christmas. If it’s a ‘holiday’ party where are the menorahs? Where are things for Kwanza?” 

Sanchez snorted, “that’s kind of a good point…” 

“Flynn, what are you staring at?” Provenza frowned. 

“She’s been standing there for the last five minutes.” Flynn stage whispered to Provenza, Tao and Sanchez as they stood together in the corner at the annual LAPD “Holiday” Party. 

“Does she know?” Sanchez asked, furrowing his brow, watching Sharon Raydor sipping hot apple cider. 

“I don’t know.” Tao shrugged. “Maybe she doesn’t.” 

“Merry Christmas, gentlemen.” Brenda smiled slyly, stepping up her former employees. 

“Hey, Chief.” Flynn grinned. “You here with Agent Howard?”

“Um, no.” She shook her head, sipping her drink. 

Tao elbowed Flynn and then looked at him pointedly. Flynn furrowed his brow and shook his head cluelessly. Watching the scene unfold, Brenda interjected. “Agent Howard and I are no longer together.” 

Flynn smiled awkwardly. “Sorry.” 

Provenza pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Brenda cleared her throat. “Anyway, what were you talking about before I butted in?”

“The finer points of the ‘holiday party,’” Provenza said, putting finger quotes around the words, making a face, as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth. “And Andy, Mike and Julio were arguing about whether or not Raydor knows she’s been standing under the mistletoe.” 

“We weren’t arguing.” Flynn snorted. “It was a discussion. And you were the only one who was complaining about the party.” 

“I did kind of agree with him, Sir.” Sanchez added. “I mean, is it a holiday party if it’s the same party and they just changed the name?” 

“Thank you!” Provenza enthused. “That’s my point.” 

“Okay, where do you fall on this, Chief?” Flynn asked, turning and finding that Brenda had walked away. 

“She walked over to Sharon.” Mike nodded toward the two women. 

“Hello Chief Johnson.” Sharon grinned. “I like that sweater.” 

Brenda laughed, “you can call me Brenda. And thank you.” 

“I’m glad you came; it’s good to see you.” 

Brenda smiled, “I bet five years ago you didn’t think you’d be saying that.” 

“True.” Sharon admitted with a grin. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Flynn, Provenza, Tao and Sanchez were standing in a line staring at her. She turned to them and they all embarrassedly pretended to be doing something else. “What was that? Did I tuck my skirt into my underwear?” Sharon chuckled. 

“No, you’re standing under the mistletoe.” 

Sharon looked up and blushed. “Oh.” 

“They were wondering amongst themselves if you knew or not.” 

“I didn’t.” Sharon blushed deeper. “I guess it’s good that you told me before there were any awkward moments.” 

Brenda knocked back the rest of her drink and set it on the table. She reached and cupped Sharon’s cheeks. Sharon tilted her head and looked into Brenda’s eyes searchingly. 

Brenda leaned up and pressed her lips to Sharon’s. The brunette relaxed into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. Sharon’s cheeks warmed again when she felt Brenda’s tongue brush against her lips. Brenda mmed softly and pulled back. 

“Merry Christmas, Captain.” Brenda whispered. 

“Merry Christmas, Chief.” Sharon smiled shyly.


	2. December 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by murderiread on tumblr: Brenda never forgets the "anniversary" of the first time she called Sharon "my Captain Sharon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th, Advent Calendar 2015

Sharon smiled, seeing the prettily wrapped present sitting on her desk. She hung up her coat and touched the tissue paper as she sat down behind her desk. She picked up the phone and dialed Brenda. 

“I got your gift.” Sharon grinned. “Who’d you bribe to get into the building?”

“Who do you think?” 

“I’ll tell Mike thank you then.” Sharon laughed. “I can’t believe you’re still doing this. Some years you forget your own birthday.”

“ _One_ time.” Brenda insisted. “It’s easy to remember, it’s the day before Christmas and it was the day I realized that you and I were going to be together.”

“We didn’t even get together for two years after that.” Sharon switched the phone to her other ear. “You just say that now.”

“I gave you a present the first anniversary, didn’t I?” 

“That’s true.” Sharon nodded. 

“So, you haven’t opened it yet. You haven’t said anything.” 

“You want me to open it now?”

“What are you waitin’ for exactly?”

Sharon shrugged, “you don’t want to watch me open it?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay…”

“You can put the phone down to open it.” Brenda suggested. 

“Pushy, pushy.” Sharon teased. She pressed the speaker button and put the phone back on the cradle. She pulled out a wad of tissue paper. “Is there anything in here?”

“You’re so fresh, Captain Raydor.”

“Oh, I’ve got it.” She pulled out the cube shaped object and her heart pounded. She opened the little box and stared in at the right.

“Captain? Are you still there?”

“Yeah.” Sharon breathed. 

“You’re killin’ me.”

Sharon wiped at her eyes, staring at the ring. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“Sharon O’Connell Raydor,” Brenda said. 

Sharon jumped a little and looked up to see Brenda standing in the doorway. Brenda walked up to the brunette and bent down on one knee and Sharon burst into fresh tears. 

“Sharon, will you marry me?” Brenda asked. 

“Brenda, you’re insane.” 

“Is that a yes?” Brenda grinned. 

“ _Yes_.” Sharon pulled Brenda to her feet and cupped her cheeks. “I love you with all my heart. _Yes_ , I’ll marry you.”

“Then I think _you’re_ the crazy one.” Brenda whispered as she closed the distance between them and pulled Sharon into a bruising kiss. 

A cork popped from the doorway. Sharon looked over Brenda’s shoulder. “I can’t drink champagne at work…”

“Don’t worry, Rulebook Raydor. It’s just sparkling cider. I have champagne chilling at my place for tonight.” 

“Put the ring on her!” Sanchez called from the doorway as Provenza and Andy filled and started passing out the cups of sparkling cider. 

Brenda picked the ring box up from the desk and pulled out the ring and held out her hand. Sharon laid her hand in Brenda’s and Brenda slipped the ring onto Sharon’s finger. 

Sharon grinned, feeling herself starting to cry again. 

“Stop cryin’, you’re gonna get me going.” Brenda laughed.


	3. December 14, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too much holiday cheer" prompted by Lauren (roslinraydor on tumblr)

Sharon took a step and wobbled. She held onto her wine glass as she took a few more uneasy steps. She sipped her chardonnay and leaned against the bar to steady herself. 

“I have never seen the Captain drunk before…” Tao blinked in amazement. 

“I think it’s an improvement.” Provenza snorted and took another swig of his beer. 

Andy watched her with worry as he sipped his apple cider. Provenza started a new conversation as the thrill of seeing their commanding officer getting drunk off her ass faded away. 

Sharon downed the last of her Chardonnay and called for another. 

“Put it on my tab.” The man on the stool next to her announced. 

Sharon grinned. “Why, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He smiled charmingly. “You’re not here by yourself are you?” 

“I got stood up.” Sharon admitted with a sigh. 

“That guy is an _idiot_.” The man leaned even closer and lowered his voice. “If I was lucky enough to have a date with you, I wouldn’t dream of standing you up.” 

Sharon put a hand on his shoulder. “That’s because you’re a gentleman.” 

The bartender approached with the glass of Chardonnay. He looked at Sharon and considered it for a moment before she turned and smiled. 

“This is your last one.” He said as he set it down. 

“Oh, boo.” Sharon pouted as she sipped it. 

“I have a whole bottle back at my place.” The man whispered in her ear and Sharon grinned. 

“Are you asking me back to your place?” She flirted shamelessly. Grinning coyly, she drawled, “I don’t know what sort of a girl you think I am…” 

Sharon attempted to stick her heel onto the lower rung of the bar stool but missed and started to slide off. Andy rushed up and caught her around the middle. 

“Whoa there!” Andy helped her to her feet and steady herself. “Are you okay?”

“Okay? I’m _better_ than okay!” Sharon insisted. “I’m _spectacular_. Thank you for asking, Lieutenant.” 

He quirked a smile. “I think I’d better get you home.” 

“Hey, buddy, why don’t you let the lady make her own decisions?” The man said challengingly. 

“Yeah, no, she’s not going home with you; she’s _drunk_.” Andy pulled out his badge and held it up as he held onto his superior officer even tighter. “Are we gonna have a problem?” 

The man held up his hands. “Whatever, buddy.” 

“Call me!” Sharon called over her shoulder as Andy helped her outside. 

The cool night air hit her and she took in a big gulp of air. “Oh! I didn’t finish my wine!” She turned back to the bar and almost fell again. 

“Sharon!” Andy caught her and righted her again. 

“I don’t feel amazing…” she admitted. 

“I’m gonna get you home.” Andy opened the passenger door of his car. Sharon climbed in ungracefully and Andy helped her fasten the seatbelt. 

Andy went around to the driver’s side and as he slid in; Sharon had leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. 

He assumed that she’d fallen asleep until she said. “I’m just sad.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Sharon opened her eyes, turning to Andy. "She said she was going to come and then she didn't come." Sharon pouted, slouching back in her seat. "She sent this lame text message." 

Andy glanced at the brunette out of the corner of his eye to see she was holding up her phone. "I can't look at that while I'm driving." 

Sharon sighed, "it just says 'raincheck. sorry.'" 

Andy nodded sympathetically. 

"Am I wasting my time?" Sharon asked then, looking out the windshield with a look of melancholy. 

"I can't answer that for you." Andy said. "I think it's something you should discuss with Brenda."

Sharon thought about this for a few moments. "I'm going to call her." 

Andy furrowed his brow. "I would wait until you're sober... just the benefit of my experience. Drunk confrontational phone calls never go well and they don't go the way you expect them to." 

“Fine.” Sharon lowered the phone and it slid off her thigh and fell to the floor with a dull thud. This time when her eyes slipped shut, her shoulders slumped and she remained silent until he pulled into a guest spot at her building. 

He gently woke her and helped her out of the car. 

“I don’t feel good.” She said as she wobbled. “I feel like the earth is moving.” 

“We’re in the elevator.” 

“Oh. Right.” She looked around the small space. “Where are we? Is this where I live?”

Andy chuckled. “It’s your building. You don’t live in the elevator.” He teased. 

She grinned. “Oh, yeah.” 

“Is Rusty home tonight?” Andy asked as he fished Sharon’s keys out of her purse and let them into the apartment. 

“Nope.” Sharon pulled her shoes off as soon as she was through the door. “He’s at a friend’s house.” She yanked off one of the heels and stumbled but managed to catch herself on the entryway table. 

Andy put his hands on Sharon’s shoulders and pointed her toward the hallway. “You get into bed and I’ll bring you a glass of water.” 

“Mmmmmhmmmmmmm.” Sharon disappeared into her bedroom. 

A few minutes later, Andy followed suit and found that Sharon had crawled into bed, tucked the covers up to her neck and had passed out. He set the water glass and a couple of aspirin on the side table. “Sleep well, Captain.” 

**

Brenda opened her front door and furrowed her brow. "Lieutenant, what're you..." 

“Sharon got really drunk tonight and almost made a really bad decision.” 

Brenda frowned. “Is she okay?”

“She’s sleeping it off at her place.” Andy folded his arms across his chest. “I can’t say I wasn’t upset that Sharon chose you over me but it’s her life, her decision. She really wanted you there tonight and you bailed on her.” 

“Fritz came over to pick up some more of his stuff and we got into and I just didn’t feel like going out anymore.” 

“Christmas is Sharon’s favorite time of year and she just wanted to have a little holiday get together with the people she cares about.” Andy sighed. "I know you didn't know Jack Raydor but... she's been let down enough. She needs someone who'll keep their promises."

Brenda wasn’t sure what to say. 

Andy shrugged, “well, I’ve said my peace.” 

She watched him walk back down the walkway and get into his car. 

**

Sharon’s head pounded as she slowly regained consciousness. She felt the bed sag next to her and she sighed softly. “Andy?”

“No, it’s Brenda.”

“Brenda?” Sharon sat up but quickly laid back down. “Room is spinning.” 

Brenda picked up the aspirin. “Can you sit up just slightly to take these?”

With Brenda’s help, Sharon managed to swallow the pills and collapse back against the pillows. “Why are you here?”

“Andy came by to see me. He told me you weren’t feeling well.” Then she added, “and told me that I’m being a jerk.” 

Sharon remained silent. 

“Feel free to disagree.” Brenda teased. She chuckled uncomfortably and said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there tonight… why don’t we get the Major Crimes squad together for a dinner? I’ll even host it.” 

“Really?”

“I make selfish decisions sometimes. I’m sorry.” 

“That’s one of the things I love about you.” Sharon admitted, “I just like you to show up to things you say that you’re going to come to.” 

“I know. I _will_. I’m going to work on that.” Brenda tucked a lock of Sharon’s hair behind her ear. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Spoon me?”

Brenda grinned. She toed off her shoes and climbed into the bed behind Sharon and draped an arm around her waist. “Does this mean you forgive me?” 

“It’s a good start.” Sharon smiled, bring Brenda’s hand to her lips.


	4. December 19, 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 Drabbles

**"Ice Cream"**  
Sharon laughed and Brenda looked up, blinking her doe eyes. “What?” 

“You’re getting ice cream all over your face…” Sharon chuckled, reaching up and swiping the pad of her thumb over Brenda’s cheek. 

Brenda smiled shyly and handed Sharon her napkin. Their hands lingered; their eyes met. 

Rusty watched the two women curiously. He wondered, were they already dating and just hadn’t told him? Was it possible that they didn’t even _know_ they wanted to be together? 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sharon asked. 

Rusty looked up and smiled a little. “Oh, nothing. Just enjoying getting ice cream with you guys.”

* * *

 **"Red, Red Wine"**  
Sharon took another sip of the rich, heady red wine. Her head was swimming. She usually stuck to white but she’d accepted the glass of Merlot- well, three glasses all together- that Brenda had poured for her. 

Her eyes landed on Brenda’s lips. They were so plump and pink. Sharon bet they were soft too. 

When she looked up, she met Brenda’s bright eyes. Sharon’s cheeks were already flushed from the wine but now her whole body blushed. 

“I…” Sharon said helplessly. “Sorry… I just…”

Brenda leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to the older woman’s. Sharon hummed contentedly.


End file.
